elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dremora (Oblivion)
To all Users :This article currently undergoing a change. Dremora will be merged with its subsequent pages; Churl, Caitiff, Kynval, Kynreeve, Kynmarcher, Markynaz, and Valkynaz. This project was brought to light January 2nd, and will be a work in progress until its projected deadline at the end of January. Visit here for any info, and leave a message if necessary. --Dragon of the Imperial 10:45, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::All merging is complete, and we seek discussion here or the new page for any changes you think would be necessary. --Dragon of the Imperial 18:02, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::While all this "consolidating" seems to have helped during the Oblivion era, it is now time for Skyrim. That said, can this be improved/separated to acknowledge that there are differences. Level differences for encountering dremora, etc. Frankly, I'd like to see a general page for Dremora with a few stubs related to each game, or separations that denote that the same name/rank of daedra/dremora can mean different things for different games. 00:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Deleting the older pages for the subtypes Since the whole thing about the ranks were merged into List of Dremora subtypes, maybe it should be good to delete the original pages. Since I'm no admin, I think someone should go over that... --Dragon of the Imperial 20:37, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :I redirected the pages to the list article. I think I got all of them (used "Dremora" as a search term). \*\ Hellhound43 01:00, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Merge with List of Dremora subtypes This article is essentially a stub with a redirect to the more informative list article; but if I were looking for information on a Dremora I'd probably come here first. I suggest we merge the content from the List of Dremora subtypes article into this one, so it looks something like the Mer article. Kutulu 11:48, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Perhaps a better case for merging these into one article are pages like Zombie and Bandit. I'll work something up to see if the page is actually readable merged. Kutulu 11:51, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :As one of the main editors and mergers of the entire Dremora thing, I really have to say that is unnecessary. One of the reasons why we actually separated the subtypes from the Dremora page back in January of 2007 was because it was ridiculously long, and most people would only need a quick, basic summary of Dremora. Spec and I decided to cut it apart because they are all basically the same thing, just leveled with names. Not to mention... then you'd just be reversing what we already did. ~+~ Dragon of the Imperial 01:34, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::After reading through your test page on Dremora, Kutulu, I actually like your version much better. It summarizes each type of Dremora very well, as well as the Dremora as a whole. ::Back in the day each subtype had its own page (just like other enemies' subtypes did), but we decided that it'd be better to be merged into that list page. However that page was never completely fleshed out. I'm not sure if that list page is ever going to be fully expanded, but Kutulu has done a great job of going over the important points in his test page. Having all the information on one main Dremora page is cleaner, more 'encyclopedia-like,' and a more interesting read. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 03:47, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::Just took a look at the test page, very, very impressive. All the categories are easily understandable, and retains a lot of encyclopedic professionalism. When will we be able to integrate this and redirect? ~+~ Dragon of the Imperial 12:15, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Alright, now that this has been completely changed, I'll go over the grammar and other detailing (wikilinking, references, etc.) later. I must sleep... just had a charlie horse in my calf. I'm sure at least one of you knows the pain that is such a spasm of the muscle. ~+~ Dragon of the Imperial 01:05, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Once in the Kvatch gate I saw a Scamp getting killed by a Dremora Sentry who then used the dead body for target practice. (The body went into lava and the sentry followed in the end) Is this a normal occurence or did my game go a little crazy. Draquuis 02:16, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Every now and then the AI does weird things, i.e. killing each other, chasing each other around. It's what makes the game unique. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 05:42, 18 March 2008 (UTC) I've actually figured out that this is a scripted event, in which theres supposed to be 3 or more scamps attacking the dremora sentry, eventually killing it. the dremora is scripted to kill the scamp, which is probably why it followed the body to its death. ---GeneralAudience "Dremora is a species of Daedra"? Why does the page say that the dremora is a species of daedra? Dremora is a species of daedra as much as the argonians are elves. I mean, sure they drop daedra hearts and are best friends with xivilai and scamps but dremora are NPCs and considered as a race and not a variant of a creature type. Dremora should be added to the race page under the non-playable races. Quest star 1.08.2009 GTM +2 *I disagree. AThousandYoung (talk) 08:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) *The Dremora are most definitely a type of Daedra, they're just a sentient type and are therefore not considered creatures. On another note, the Feydnaz is not a type of Valkynaz, it's much closer in power to a Kynreeve. DisturbiaWolf13 (talk) 21:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) *The Dremora are in fact a species separate from the common daedra as are the Aureal and Mazken of Sheogorath's Shivering Isles. They are races that are above the other ones like the Vermi which are species of lesser beast daedra that includes the Scamps(which are in fact intelligent and have been taught to speak Cyrodiilic by powerful Conjurers).Daedra like them populate the Planes of Oblivion like wild animals and some species are native to a particular Plane, while some seem to be native many.Some daedra are able to come and go between different Planes, the Spider Daedra for example, while seen in Dagon's Oblivion are from Mephala's dimension.The Dremora and others like them seem to be akin to Men, Mer, and Beastfolk whereas Scamps,Clannfear, and Daedroth are more like rats, deer, and bears respectively.Hope this helps settle the discussion! Raynil Telvanni (talk) 01:18, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Female Dremora I think I've had my summoned Caitiffs be female on occasion. AThousandYoung (talk) 08:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) There are female Dremora, the ones in game are all at Markynaz rank. DisturbiaWolf13 (talk) 21:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) And can we get a picture? ~ ~ ~ ~ on the subject of female dremora in oblivion if you charmed one to stop fighting and had subtitles on she would say nothing and the subtitles would say "i have no greeting" 13:47, February 18, 2012 (UTC) There is a picture at the UESPWiki of a Dremora Markynaz archer. It looks kind of feminine to me because of the lips and chest. Can anybody confirm if that is the only elder scrolls female dremora that everyone is curious about? I don't want to run around oblivion again looking for this thing. Here is the picture. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-NPC-Dremora_Markynaz_Missile.jpg LilRay988 Other Games There is no image for what they appear like in other games, which I feel the page needs. After all it is the Elder Scrolls, not the Elder Scroll. Retardedmoose (talk) 22:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Check out Conjure Dremora Lord and Conjuration Ritual Spell. These articles have pictures of Skyrim Dremora, although those images may need doctoring. --— Radical D (bother \ 22:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC)